Vivir implica Dolor
by MellSakura
Summary: Una niña huérfana, quien esta sola en el mundo, buscaba un propósito para vivir, y una persona quien vio algo de si mismo en esa niña, le dio un propósito de vida sin dudar, la pregunta seria, ¿Si esto fue bueno, o fue malo?.
1. Chapter 1

_Pensamiento de Sakura_

Narracion de Autora

CAPITULO 1: Destino.

Una niña de unos cuatro años se encontraba arroyada contra un rincón mientras unos niños abusivos la golpeaban sin piedad, por ser anormal ya que su frente era según ellos, demasiado grande, y ademas de llamar la atención por dicha frente, su color de cabello era rosa y sus ojos verdes jades, una combinación muy extraña que es motivo de burla. Esta niña todos los días sufría en la Academia de Ninjas a la cual iba, todos miraban cuando la hacían llorar nadie se animaba a defender la, y ella no se defendía, solo dejaba que lo hicieran y deseaba por dentro que pronto la dejasen en paz.

Al acabar clases llegaba a casa con moretones y rasguños por todo su cuerpo y no tenia padres o alguien que se preocupase por ella y la atendiera, solo llegaba a casa, se daba un baño, se pasaba una crema curativa en sus heridas y se iba a dormir, y así era como eran los días de esa niña. Esa niña llamada Sakura Haruno, vivía sin motivo alguno, no tenia meta u objetivo, solo seguía el camino de ser un ninja, ya que así podría aprender a defenderse, pero los maltratos físicos que eran ejercidos en ella eran mas que preocupante ya que hubo veces en que hasta paro en un hospital.

No le importaba nada ni nadie en absoluto, sufrir para ella no era nada nuevo ni difícil, ya se había acostumbrado a estar sola, había momentos en los que pensaba que su vida no tenia sentido y que debía buscar un objetivo o algo que la incentivase a seguir adelante, y la única respuesta que encontró fue, exactamente ninguna, no tenia un propósito en su vida, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir la vida dura de un ninja para así ademas de defenderse podría mantenerse y vivir al menos adecuadamente. La Aldea Konoha le agradaba solo porque era pacifica, Sarutobi parece buen Hokague era lo que pensaba la niña. Una vez oyó murmullos sobre un niño, el cual era repudiado y odiado por las personas adultas, y la pelirosa cuando intentaba investigar sobre si misma, se hallo con unos sellos los cuales eran prohibidos, pero la curiosidad le gano que hasta los abrió, y leyó, sobre que el Cuarto Hokague había salvado a la Aldea de un Demonio llamado Kyubi al enjaularlo dentro de un bebe recién nacido, el cual era su hijo.

Sakura se compadecía de quien fuera ese niño, tal vez el estaba tan solo como ella, tal vez no era la única que sufría, pero si había un niño en la Academia llamado Naruto, quien siempre estaba solo y se metía en problemas para llamar la atención, también estaba otro niño llamado Sasuke, que según ella sabe, su familia fue masacrada, quedando solo el con vida, y después ella misma, huérfana, sin información sobre su pasado, el mundo si que era injusto...

Eran exactamente las 5am y la pelirosa se levanta ya que no podía dormir, arrastrando los pies se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara, y ya aprovecha para checar si sus heridas están algo mejor, y decide cambiar el vendaje a uno mas limpio. Luego de hacerlo se dirige hacia su habitación y ve por su ventana, la mañana estrellada y el pueblo totalmente sumido en una oscuridad silenciosa.

 _Ya despertarme a esta hora y no poder dormir se ha vuelto costumbre, si pudiera aprovechar este tiempo haciendo_ _algo productivo._ Sakura de repente no se le ocurre mejor idea que entrenar, no podría malgastar mejor su tiempo, ademas su taijutsu no es nada bueno, una vez leyó en un libro que podría volverse veloz usando pesas en sus piernas. _Eso lo haré mañana, comenzare a entrenar, porque aun soy demasiado débil, solo tengo inteligencia y si no intento_ _practicar seré peor que basura y no podre defenderme._

La pelirosa no proviene de un clan como el Uchiha o Hyuga, sino de un clan tan común, que no posee ninguna habilidad, es la única haruno según el hokague, ya que cuando pregunto a Sarutobi sobre si tenia alguna familia, el anciano con una mirada de lastima le dijo que no, que no había registros de otro haruno, que ella era la única con vida, también la razón por la que pertenece a Konoha es porque siendo un bebe recién nacido, la encontraron en la Aldea del Sonido dentro de una casa, la cual se estaba incendiando, fue milagro, y la razón por l que sabe su nombre y apellido, es porque en su ropa de bebe que traía puesta esa trágica noche, llevaba bordado con letras negras su propio nombre con la insignia de su clan,eso le dijeron los jounin a ella, y que fue un milagro la encontraran con vida, pero el Hokague no sabia porque la Aldea en la cual la encontraron, Aldea de Sonido, estaba en llamas, y muchas veces Sakura se pregunto como podrian haberla abandonado, ella un ser debil, tan solo un bebe, deberían haberla odiado como para dejarla.

Con su mente bien despierta, se coloca sus sandalias y con su ropa, bueno piyama aun puesto, salta por la ventana, caminando sin sentido, pensando, sintiendo el frió erizar su pálida piel, sin darse cuenta se encuentra en frente de un parque solitario y vació, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige hacia un columpio y comienza a hamacarse hacia adelante y atrás suavemente. De repente algo capta su atención, siente una presencia, ve a todos lados pero no hay nada, pero aun así la incomodidad de que esta siendo observada no se va, apretando los puños, se retira del columpio.

La niña pelirosa algo molesta dice"Si hay alguien ahí, por favor déjese ver." Y de la nada, tomándola por sorpresa, justo adelante de ella, aparece un hombre, con aspecto muy raro, hasta su apariencia parecía de serpiente, Sakura sin dejarse intimidar, imita la mirada indiferente de el sujeto, el cual la mira como estudiándola atentamente, y en un preciso momento ve las vendas en sus brazos, piernas y abdomen, y el extraño frunce el ceño, fue un gesto casi imperceptible, que Sakura juro haber visto, pero luego la mirada del sujeto volvió a sus ojos y sonrió de forma extraña, como si quisiera actuar amable, pero con esa apariencia, Sakura pensó que estaría lejos de verse amable.

"No te asustes pequeña."Dice suavemente el extraño y se acerca lentamente."¿Que haces afuera de tu hogar?, ¿y tus padres niña?."Pregunto el extraño con vos como de serpiente.

Sakura frunce el ceño desconfiando instintivamente de ese sujeto, ya que a pesar de que, por extraño que pareciese, ese extraño era el primero que le hablaba con amabilidad, y no la maltrataba como ya anteriormente había sucedido, así que dando un paso adelante, la pelirosa lo mira atentamente. "Quien eres tu?." Pregunta sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pensamiento de Sakura_

Narracion de Autora

Sakura frunce el ceño desconfiando instintivamente de ese sujeto, ya que a pesar de que, por extraño que pareciese, ese extraño era el primero que le hablaba con amabilidad, y no la maltrataba como ya anteriormente había sucedido, así que dando un paso adelante, la pelirosa lo mira atentamente. "Quien eres tu?." Pregunta sakura.

CAPITULO 2: Compañía.

"Oh bueno debe responder mi pregunta antes de saber de mi."Dice el extraño con simple curiosidad de saber de aquella niña, sin ir mas lejos, esa niña le recordaba mucho a el de joven, actitud osca y desconfiada hacia los medas, que a pesar de todo, era inteligente.

Sakura mira aun lado con cabeza gacha con notable tristeza y soledad en sus ojos."No tengo padres, vivo sola, y mi apartamento esta muy lejos de ser un hogar."

El extraño abre los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero lo oculta instintivamente para remplazarlo con una sonrisa falsa, pero que tenia algo oculto, como si esa niña le conmoviera."Ya veo...No tienes propósito en tu vida."Comento interesado, si el formaba conexión con aquella niña, tendría una ventaja a su favor, tendría un aliado para sus planes futuros que eran destruir la Aldea de la Hoja, dejando eso de lado toma el mentón de la niña y la ve directo a los ojos."Cual es tu nombre pequeña?."

"Sakura..Sakura Haruno..y no, no tengo un propósito..."Responde Sakura. _Este extraño es la primera persona que me_ _pregunta mi nombre y se interesa por mi..._ Sakura no sabia el porque este joven de apariencia extraña se había acercado a hablarle e incluso preguntar sobre su vida, tal vez era el destino le enviaba una compañía, eso seria lo mejor que podría suceder le, tener a alguien a su lado, a alguien a quien servir, no le importaba si el quisiera utilizarla como herramienta, como fuere, no quería estar sola, la oscuridad en su casa y la soledad ya no podía seguir así, ella con tan solo 4 años necesitaba de alguien, de alguien que le enseñara como era el mundo, de alguien quien siempre estuviera a su lado, ella solo quería servir de algo, ya no quería ser inútil y vivir para nada, ella necesitaba un verdadero propósito, o una razón muy fuerte para poder seguir viviendo, ya no soportaba el maltrato de otros hacia ella misma, debía hacer algo al respecto.

"Curioso nombre pequeña, de una flor..."El extraño ve al cielo y se da cuenta que paso muy rápido la hora, ya que el anteriormente había llegado a la Aldea de Konoha solo para recoger la información de un espía que tenia en dicha Aldea, el cual le estaba dando muy buena información, ya atento sobre esto, el extraño se pone de pie y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a la pequeña, si el le daba un propósito a esa niña, podría salir muy beneficiado o tal vez no tanto, pero algo dentro de si mismo, le decía que esta era una muy buena oportunidad, nadie desconfiaría de una niña de cuatro años la cual es huérfana, nadie la vería como un peligro ni nadie sospecharía nada, pero esos planes podría hacerlos años adelantes, porque ahora era muy pronto pensó."Debo irme pequeña.."

Un viento soplo agitando las hojas de los arboles y Sakura sintio miedo, miedo de estar sola, esa persona era lo mas cercano que había tenido o eso ella creía, no quería que se fuera, asi que instintivamente lo tomo del brazo, percatándose de el rostro sorprendido de el extraño el cual se giro para verla."P-Porfavor...Si s-si pudiera servirle de algo..a-ayudarle en sus deseo..n-no me importa ser una herramienta..!..No quiero estar sola nunca mas..!"Grito aferrándose fuertemente al brazo del extraño, quien estaba desconcertado, no pensó que ella estuviera tan mal como para humillarse a tal modo, bueno de todas formas era una niña, y era un ser humano, los seres humanos necesitan de otros para vivir, y esta niña lo demostró.

Una vez mas el extraño se arrodillo frente a la niña y le coloco un brazo en el hombro, pensando bien si debía o no debía hacer lo que estaba pensando, esto podría ser bueno o malo, todo dependía de la niña y el deseo que ella tuviera de vivir, había altas probabilidades de que no sobreviviera, pero valía la pena intentarlo, después de todo esa niña no tenia nada que perder, y ya le había hecho saber a el que no le importaba ser una herramienta, así que el pensó que no seria tan malo experimentar en la niña, si moría nada cambiaría pero si sobrevivía, eso si seria impresionante, ya que le haría saber que era fuerte y tenia potencial."Estas segura pequeña de lo que dices?."

Sakura jamas en su vida estuvo tan segura de algo, ella quería servirle a aquel extraño, era su única oportunidad de vivir, no había mas que decir así que asintió con la cabeza llena de esperanza de que el la aceptara como una compañía o como una herramienta."Si, si estoy segura, no me importa nada mas.."Los ojos de la niña brillaban de algo llamado esperanza, esperanza de salir y escapar de la soledad, pero ella sabia bien que la oscuridad que vivía en ella esa si no se podría ir, ya varias noches había tenido pesadillas, pero eran sobre ella, parecían como si alguien hubiera insertado imágenes en su mente que todas las noches despertaba por culpa de ellas, en silencio espero la respuesta de ese extraño nin, el cual se arrodillo frente a ella una vez mas.

Desprevenidamente el extraño hombre de cabello largo y negro, inserto sus dientes en el cuello de la pequeña, quien quiso gritar pero no pudo, su voz se había estancado, y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sentía en su ser que una sensación le recorrería cada centímetro de su piel, un chakra la inundo y en ese momento escucho la voz de el extraño, quien luego de separarse de ella, sostenía el pequeño cuerpo de la niña en sus brazos y Sakura antes de cerrar los ojos completamente, vio una sonrisa amable en el rostro del extraño, quien pronuncio suavemente "Si sobrevives a esto...te utilizare como mi herramienta..nadie debe saber sobre esto..Sakura-chan."

Eso fue lo que la pequeña Sakura oyó antes de cerrar completamente sus ojos y caer en un sueño perturbable muy profundo del cual solo con fuerza de voluntad podría sobrevivir.

El extraño con la niña en brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció en la habitación de sakura, y suavemente con cuidado la coloco en su cama, contemplo su rostro contorsionado por el dolor, y ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar y ver si la niña sobrevivía, en un mes el regresaría personalmente a ver si la pequeña había sobrevivido, y si ese fuera el caso, no apresuraría sus planes tan rápido, el primero le dejaría pergaminos para que ella poco a poco se vaya haciendo mas fuerte, porque alguien débil no le serviría de nada, el tenia por primera vez creía en alguien, creía en esa niña, de que sobreviviría...el esperaba estar en lo correcto, y con ese ultimo pensamiento desapareció.


End file.
